dragonafandomcom-20200223-history
Party
Although there are all sorts of purposes for organizing a party or expedition, the biggest reason in Dragona is to hunt for a powerful monster within an Instance Dungeon or to play in the match system (PVP, PK system). 'Introduction ' A group is organized by suggesting others to join a party, and the first proposer gets the right to become party leader or expedition leader. 'How to Use Party & Expedition' * Regardless of distance, you can ask another person if he/she is willing to join a party or expedition by entering “/Invite ID” in the chat window. *If the target of an invitation is in the target window, you can check whether or not the player is willing to join by right clicking on the target window. *When organizing a party or expedition, additional EXP increases according to the number of people. * Note: A character with a level difference of 10 or greater in comparison to the character with the highest level in the party or expedition cannot acquire EXP. *If a party exceeds 6 people, it is automatically changed to an expedition, which can be comprised of a maximum of 35 members. 'Rights of Party Leader & Expedition Leader' *He/she can invite additional people as long as the maximum limit is not exceeded. *If a member is not suitable for the party or expedition, he/she can make the member leave by force. *He/she can entrust one of the members to become the party leader or expedition leader . *He/she can check the Away status of members through the “Ready Check” function. *He/she can set the target sign displayed to all the members through the “Set Signs” function, which is of great strategic use in the game. *He/she can change the item distribution method. : Free-for-All : An item dropped when a monster dies can be acquired by anyone in the group. : Round Robin: An item dropped when a monster dies can be acquired by members of the group in a certain order. : Instant Auction: Acquisition method is set according to the item grade (normal/magic/rare/unique), and if an item with a grade higher than the conditions is dropped, it is registered in the Instant Auction window. 'How to Use ' 'Party & Expedition Function' *Member Invite / Leave Function *Party Leader & Expedition Leader Entrusting Function *“Ready Check” Function *“Set Signs” Function *Item Distribution Setting Function *Instant Auction Function 'Instant Auction Rules:' *Each time an auction amount is entered, the input standby time is reset. *The entered auction amount displays the character name and amount of the bidder in the Instant Auction User Interface. *Right after the auction standby time is over, the item is obtained in the inventory of the final bidder. *Note: If there is no space in the inventory, it is dropped near the bidder’s character, and the bidder’s character has the ownership of this item. *The maximum number of items that can be on standby for auction is 10. Afterwards, the auction item dropped from a monster is randomly dropped to the field near the characters. *If the total accumulated time of the auction standby time goes over 300 seconds, the final bidder at the time acquires the item. *In the case of an “?” Drop Item, the final bidder has the authority and acquisition rights to transform the item. ___________________________________________________________________________________________